


Reassuring River

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River worries that she won't be the same River after Clara saves her from the Library.





	Reassuring River

A couple of weeks later...

River was sat on the sofa, Alessia in her arms.

The baby girl was asleep, but River was loathe to put her down. She'd felt that way ever since the little one was born, if she was honest.

She smiled at the tiny life in her arms, and couldn't help the burst of pride she felt. "I made you." She said to her daughter. "Well, dad helped. You don't want to know about that, you'll probably be scarred for life. I feel very proud of myself, you're wonderful you know. You're perfect." She murmured, placing a kiss on Alessia's forehead.

"She'll need years of therapy now." Said the Doctor, who had been watching from the doorway.

"Very funny, my love." River chuckled as he sat down next to her. "There you go." She said, handing their daughter to him.

"Hello, Alessia." The Doctor cooed. "You're a beautiful wee thing, aren't you? Just like your mother."

"I know I am." His wife said, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She laid her head on his shoulder and nestled against him. "M'tired."

"Well..." He trailed off.

"Well what?"

"I was thinking of going to pick Clara up, she rang last week. She asked to speak to you but you were asleep. It'll be nice if she comes to visit."

"Right." She frowned.

"And I was thinking that I could just stay in the vortex for a while beforehand... And bring Alessia, so you can nap." He said tentatively.

River gazed at their daughter. "Okay, bring Nardole with you and have him use my vortex manipulator in case you run into any trouble."

"And if I do, he can bring Alessia back." The Doctor finished.

"Exactly. Well, I'm happy with that. I just want to make sure that Alessia will be safe, trouble always comes to find  _ you _ Sweetie, not the other way round." River pointed out.

"That's why you left a home box in a museum all those years ago, is it?" He teased.

"Oi, you loved that adventure. Even though a Weeping Angel nearly took over Mum's mind."

"That I did... That was the start to our story. Not for you of course, and not for me because I'd seen you at the Library, but it was the first time I believed that we could be happy together." He reflected.

"I remember it well, you were so young, my love." Said River, kissing him.

A while later...

River got into bed, pulling the covers up around herself.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into sleep.

Since Alessia was born she'd been worrying about what would happen after she came back from the Library. Would she be the same person? Would the database alter anything? Would she look differently, think differently? Act differently towards her daughter and husband?

Thankfully, the thoughts never seeped through into her dreams. The Tardis had sensed that her child was sad, and knew how important sleep was to her what with her being a new parent, and so made sure through her telepathic link with River, that only happy thoughts filled her mind when she was sleeping.

Elsewhere in the universe, the Doctor materialized in Clara Oswald's living room.

The woman in question sighed and turned her television off. "At least he didn't break anything this time." She said to herself.

The Doctor made his way out of the Tardis. "Hello, Clara."

She grinned and gave him a hug. "Hello, Doctor. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." He smiled at his companion. "Fancy a trip to Darillium?"

Her face lit up. "Of course I do." She answered, and bounded into the Tardis, her friend following suit.

"Hello, you." Clara greeted the Tardis. "I hope that you're not in a grump today."

The Tardis hummed- a low calm, sound.

"She hasn't been for a while actually." The Doctor chipped in. "I think that it's because of Alessia, she's softened the Old Girl up a little."

"Speaking of which, where is your beautiful little girl? I would quite like baby cuddles." Said Clara.

"She's onboard, actually. I've been in the vortex a while to give River a rest. The Tardis will direct you to her nursery, I'm sure."

"Okay." Clara nodded. "How are you finding parenthood?"

"It's wonderfully exhausting." He said, making them both chuckle. "River's absolutely overjoyed, we both are."

His companion smiled. "You know I love you both, don't you? You're two of my best friends."

He squeezed her arm. "I know, we both love you too. Thank you, for what you did. For saving her."

"That's okay. I'd hate for Alessia to not have a mother."

"Me too... When I found out that she was pregnant, it was my biggest fear. I think it was hers too."

"Hey, don't dwell on what could have been. I know that face, don't be sad. Be happy, you have an eternity together."

"That's true." He smiled. "Right, I'll get us back to Darillium."

"And I'll go and find Alessia." Clara decided.

A while later...

A while later...

River woke up to the sound of chattering downstairs.

She yawned, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She got dressed and made her way into the kitchen.

Clara was there, holding Alessia. The Doctor was making them a cup of tea, stood at the sink filling the kettle up.

"Hi, River." Clara beamed at her friend. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." The other woman smiled. "May I?" She nodded to Alessia.

"Of course." Her friend responded, placing Alessia into her arms.

"Hello, baby. Did you have a nice nap? I certainly did. You're cute and everything, but you're very tiring."

Alessia gazed at her mum and sneezed, River giggled at this. "Bless you, sweetheart."

The Doctor smiled at the exchange. "Tea, River?"

"Yes please Sweetie."

"So River, how are you?" Clara asked.

"I'm okay, thank you. Tired, but very happy. I think that I speak for the both of us when I say that."

The Doctor nodded. "You do."

River smiled back at her husband, but her eyes didn't light up.

Clara noticed this. “What's wrong?”

River sighed and held Alessia a little closer to her, and gazed down at her daughter. “In the future, when you see the me who's been saved, am I the same? Do I still order Nardole around? Do I still flirt with Ramone occasionally? Do I still love my husband and daughter the same?” She implored, her voice cracking.

The Doctor sat down next to her, the tea temporarily forgotten. “River, the Library doesn't change anything about you. I made sure of that. You'll still be the same River I've always known and loved. Warts and all.”

River chuckled weakly and Clara smiled. “I've seen you in the future, River, and you are just the same. I promise.”

The Doctor's wife relaxed. “That has calmed me down immensely. It had become more of a worry now Alessia’s here.”

The Doctor kissed her on the cheek, and Alessia on the head. “We'll be fine.”

“That you will.” Clara chipped in. “Now, let's all have some tea.”


End file.
